Chocolate Heaven
by Torrina Shirogane
Summary: AU. Axel's got a craving for some chocolate martinis. His only problem? Riku despises alcohol. [AxelRiku]


AN: Hey, everyone. This is the first AkuRiku fic I've written, and...I'm sad to say it's un-beta'd. So, any constructive criticism in the form of a review would be great. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned the characters in this fic. ; Oh, and I don't own Absolut, either. Also, I'm not making any money by posting this fic. :3

* * *

Riku wasn't exactly what one would call a fan of alcohol. He turned up his nose at even the finest bottles of wine, puckered his lips at the bitter flavor of champagne, and once turned a most interesting shade of green after catching a whiff of Tidus's breath following his consumption of what seemed like half a keg. Needless to say, he was less than enthusiastic when Axel, having opened the door to his apartment, kicked off his shoes, and tossed his coat over the arm of the sofa, padded into the kitchen, and emerged a few moments later with a stainless-steel martini shaker and a massive bottle of Absolut.

However, while Axel wasn't exactly an expert when it came to reading people, he knew what Riku's skeptical frown and meaningful glance towards the bedroom down the hall meant—he was a heck of a lot more interested in celebrating Valentine's Day by getting laid than by getting drunk.

Despite his boyfriend's clear lack of interest in throwing a few back before rolling between the sheets, Axel continued with his sales pitch. "Aw, come on!" he chirped. "Bein' drunk's not nearly as bad as you think it is!"

Riku replied with a roll of his eyes and a snort. Clearly Axel had never attended a college beach party on Destiny Islands. Even though he had never experienced it firsthand, he knew there was nothing particularly glamorous about getting wasted. Witnessing his friends stumble around the beach like buffoons and partake in events such as sand-eating contests had taught him that much.

His upper lip curled in disgust as his far-too-enthusiastic boyfriend sauntered over and waggled the bottle of chilled vodka under his nose. "C'mon, Riku!" he urged. "Is one little cocktail really going to kill you? I, for one, don't think so."

Riku's narrowed, aqua eyes followed the bottle as it moved back and forth in front of his face, and he wondered if it was possible to telekinetically shatter glass. "Screw you."

Axel chuckled low in his throat and loosened the metal cap. "Funny, that's what I thought _I'd_ be doing tonight." He raised the bottle to his lips and winked at his lover as he took a brief swig.

Riku's glare shifted from the vile liquid sloshing around inside the frosted glass bottle to Axel's jade-green eyes. "I'm not having sex with you if you're drunk," he said, crossing his arms over his chest and trying to look intimidating, despite the fact that from his spot on the plush leather couch, Axel towered over him by about three feet.

A suggestive grin fell across Axel's lips, and he lowered himself into his miffed boyfriend's lap, effectively shrinking those three feet to a mere six inches. His long, thin arms wrapped around Riku's neck—one hand trailing upwards into his silver hair, while the other reached down his back. Riku felt the recently opened bottle of liquor press against his spine, and he shivered as some of the condensation that had formed on the glass dampened the back of his shirt.

Axel's grin turned into more of a perverted smirk. "Somehow, I don't think you'll care as much if you're smashed, too. Who knows? Maybe a little bit of alcohol in our systems will make things more, ah…_fun_ later."

Riku scoffed at both the naughty implication and Axel's wiggling eyebrows. As far as he could tell, drunken sex was not 'fun'. To him, it sounded more like a game of Perfection—a race to see if both players could finish before time ran out and everything exploded, quite literally, in their faces. Yeah, that sounded absolutely delightful. "…Forget it, Ax," he said, placing his palms on his boyfriend's chest in an attempt to keep both him and his alcohol-stained breath from getting too close.

Axel, however, refused to respect his companion's personal boundaries. He retorted with a brief roll of his eyes and leaned in close to Riku's ear. "…I know you're secretly curious," he murmured, making his voice sound a lot more suggestive than they both knew was probably necessary. His words had the desired effect, though. Riku's eyes fluttered closed and his hands clenched the front of Axel's shirt.

"You've no proof of that," he said, trying his hardest to focus on something other than the hot puffs of air hitting the shell of his ear. However, that was an uphill battle in itself, and the fact that Axel's incisors decided to occupy themselves with his earlobe wasn't really helping all that much. A ragged hiss escaped his lips, and he shifted somewhat uncomfortably under his lover. "C'mon," he said, and he tried to push the older male away with his hands, but Axel's lips clung to his ear like a pair of leeches. "Knock it off…"

Axel chuckled and gave the cartilage one last affectionate nibble before obliging to the half-hearted request. The hand still wrapped around the bottle of vodka left the base of Riku's neck, and Axel flashed a rather devious smirk as he pressed the icy flask against the silver-haired boy's flushed cheek. Leaning in again, he whispered, "Just give in, Ri. We both know you want it…" As if verifying his claim, he pressed their lips together in a teasing, but not altogether chaste kiss.

Riku's first instinct was to push Axel away, as he found the taste of vodka on his partner's lips a little too sharp for his liking. His eyes closed, however, as a skilled tongue wiggled its way into his mouth and did its best convincing his own to come out and play. Muscular arms wrapped around Axel's neck as Riku obliged, and the kiss became more heated, even though he could still taste vodka in the older man's mouth. Much to his surprise, he no longer found it completely repulsive. Though, he couldn't help but wonder if it was the flavor of the alcohol he liked, or simply the fact that it was Axel's tongue and lips he tasted it on. He realized it was probably the latter, but he wasn't about to dwell on it, as he had much more important matters to attend to. Such as figuring out how he could most efficiently remove Axel's clothes and get him into the bedroom.

Much to his chagrin, however, Axel seemed to have other ideas. He released Riku's lips with a quiet 'smack' and again shook the bottle of liquor in front of his face. "So, you'll have a martini with me, right?"

Bewildered by the sudden lack of pressure against his lips, Riku tried to blink the desire out of his eyes. Giving his head a quick shake, he stared up at his beaming lover. Even in his dazed state, he couldn't help but notice that Axel looked more impish and enthusiastic than he had probably ever seen him. His nostrils flared as he let out a quiet huff, and he quirked one of his silver eyebrows. "Please, you think one mediocre kiss is going to change my mind?"

Axel returned Riku's challenging stare with one of his own, and he shimmied backwards out of his lap. "Stubborn little thing, aren't you?" he asked, propping his free hand irritably on his hip. He looked somewhat put-out, though Riku couldn't tell if it was because he actually had to work to get what he wanted, or if he simply didn't like that his kissing skills had been referred to as 'mediocre.' Still, Riku knew Axel wasn't the kind of person who would just give up. He was a thinker, not to mention a problem-solver, and he could manipulate any unfavorable situation into something he could profit from.

Thus, he wasn't surprised when Axel gave him a look that clearly said some metaphorical light bulb in his brain had just clicked on.

What _did_ surprise him, however, was how the redhead raised his hands in what seemed to be defeat. "Fine, then," he said, turning on his heel and making his way back towards the kitchen, the bottle of poison still in his hand. "Have it your way."

One of Riku's silver eyebrows again inched toward his hairline. "Excuse me?" he asked, blue-green eyes wary as he watched Axel open the bottle of vodka and pour an unmeasured amount into the shaker. "If you're not going to force me to drink, why are you still making something?"

To anyone else, the nonchalant shrug of Axel's shoulders that followed would have looked like a completely innocent gesture. As his boyfriend of nearly six months, though, Riku knew a lot better. "Just because you don't want to have a martini to help you unwind doesn't mean I don't," he replied, recapping the bottle and reaching for another type of alcohol to add to his concoction.

Two brief streams of thick dark brown and white liquid fell from two identically shaped bottles into the shaker, and if Riku hadn't known better, he would have said Axel just poured chocolate syrup into his drink. That was preposterous, though…wasn't it? Eventually, his curiosity got the better of him. "Hey, what did you just put in there?"

"Oh, you mean these?" Axel asked, holding up the small bottles in one hand so Riku could see them a bit better. "Just some dark and white chocolate liqueurs."

Well, at least the chocolate part had been right. While he didn't quite understand what a 'liqueur' was, Riku was willing to bet that since it sounded almost exactly like the word 'liquor,' chances were it contained a good amount of alcohol. Still, he was willing to overlook that fact if the chocolate in it was of the gourmet variety. "…What kind?"

Axel traced the lip of one of the glass bottles with his index finger and popped it in his mouth, savoring the liqueur's decadent, velvety flavor for a moment before swallowing it down. "Mm…Godiva."

_Bingo_. Riku unconsciously licked his lips and imagined the sweet Belgian chocolate rolling over his tongue. In fact, he could practically feel his taste buds aching for a mouthful as he stared at the gleaming martini shaker still sitting on the counter. "Godiva chocolate and alcohol, huh? Sounds…absolutely disgusting."

With a brief chuckle and a roll of his eyes, Axel added a splash of half-and-half to the mixture and secured the lid. He could tell from the slight waver in Riku's voice that he was having difficulty convincing even _himself_ of the validity of that statement. After returning the cream to its place in the refrigerator door, Axel scooped up the shaker and languidly strolled back into the living room. "Is that so? Wouldn't you rather try some for yourself before you pass judgment?"

Riku's aqua eyes followed Axel's every move as he walked. While his brain yelled at him to respond with "No!" other body parts, including his taste buds and his stomach, chanted an enthusiastic chorus of, "Yes, yes, yes!" For a moment, Riku sat silently on the couch and waited for his warring internal forces to reach a resolution. The turning point came when his groin entered on the side of the 'yes's, because, while Riku didn't really know a lot about the preparation of cocktails, he doubted the subtle wiggling of Axel's hips would end up having any influence on the flavor of the drink.

As his gaze shifted from said wiggling hips to the worn wood flooring beneath his feet, Riku's resolve and willpower to resist Axel's advances simultaneously raised the white flag. "Well, I guess a sip won't hurt…"

A triumphant smile spread across Axel's face and he sat down beside his beloved, holding the drink out to him. "Knew you'd see it my way in the end," he boasted.

With a somewhat hesitant glance towards Axel, Riku took the glass in both hands and raised it to his lips. As he lowered it again, he swirled the liquid around his mouth with his tongue in an attempt to gauge its overall flavor. While the vodka and ice somewhat dulled the chocolaty taste of the liqueurs, the cream added a great deal of richness, which he found he adored.

The sight of Riku's tongue darting out to lick away his frothy moustache earned a smirk from Axel. "S'not half bad, is it?"

The younger boy replied with a silly grin of his own, and he lowered his mouth to the rim of the glass for another sip. However, as the aroma of the martini overtook his senses, the sip turned into a swallow, then a gulp, and before he knew it, Axel's hand became the only thing keeping him from chugging the whole thing.

"Hey, hey, slow down!" he said, covering the top of the glass with his palm and slowly pulling it away from Riku's cream-covered lips. "That's not a milkshake you're drinking, you know."

Already feeling a bit light-headed, Riku chuckled and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. "Yeah…Guess I got a bit carried away…" He let out a quiet sigh and rested his head on Axel's shoulder. "Hey, are you going to finish that?" he asked, pointing to the near-empty glass in his boyfriend's hand.

Axel's gaze drifted from Riku's face to the object in question. "I should, but since it's a special occasion, I think I'll let you have it."

Riku sat up a bit straighter and prepared to reach for the glass, but he let out a quiet whine of protest when he realized Axel had already tilted his head back and drained it. Thanks to his alcohol-dimmed mind, it only dawned on him after Axel's mouth pressed hungrily against his own and his tongue pried his lips apart that he hadn't swallowed. Needless to say, his whine faded to a moan as he drank down the last mouthful of the chocolate martini.

Once they'd pulled away, both panting slightly and tasting the after-effects of the kiss on their tongue and lips, Axel pecked Riku's cheek and ruffled his hair. "So, considering you drank what was supposed to be _my_ cocktail, I think I'll go make another."

Riku flashed a grin and gave his lover's butt a playful swat as he got up off the couch. "Promise to share?" he asked.

Axel replied with a wicked smile and a brief shake of his hips before heading back into the kitchen. "Promise."


End file.
